


We Meet Again

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [18]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Librewriter keeps trying to autocorrect saber to sabre, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: For many servants, Chaldea was a place of reunions. A mother and daughter come to see it as such.
Relationships: Illyasviel von Einzbern & Irisviel von Einzbern
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 9





	We Meet Again

Once, on a normal morning, Irisviel Von Einzbern was walking down the halls of Chaldea. She often walked around, talking to the various servants. When she was first summoned, she had looked around for Saber, but she only found some of Saber’s knights. They had liked knowing that their king could be summoned as servant however. Irisviel had also seen the record of _that_ singularity. She knew that assassin wasn’t her Kiritsugu, but she wanted to meet him anyway.

Irisviel bumped into someone around half her height. This was another common occurrence, as she tended to get lost in thought while walking. She looked down to apologize, but closed her mouth in shock. Before her was a servant in white garb with pink highlights, a soft face, framed with pink-tinted white hair, and dull, red eyes. Before her was her daughter. Before her was _Illya_.

Irisviel knelt down and pulled Illya into a tight hug. Hesitantly, Illya returned it.

“Mom?” She asked. Irisviel nodded as words failed her. Tears of joy slid down both servants cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> day 18, irisviel. In the halloween banner I got Sitonai. Consider this a delayed reaction piece.


End file.
